The Battle of Endor
The Battle of Endor is the second campaign mission in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II. Overview The Rebellion is on Endor and have managed to take down the shield generators protecting the Death Star. Admiral Garrick Versio knows this to be true when he sees a disabled Star Destroyer decend into the surface of the Death Star, causing an explosion. He sends Inferno Squad to Endor with the mission to remove the rebellion threat and restore the shields. The shield are irreparable and the Death Star is destroyed. Admiral Vesio orders a retreat, the Commander, Agent Meeko, and Agent Hask locate TIE Fighter ships among the chaos and after defeating the Rebels, head for the Corvus . The Corvus is under heavy attack but is defended by Inferno Squad and Imperial pilots. The crew of the Corvus are able to get the engines online. Commander Versio is ordered to meet her father on The Eviscerator. Here he informs her that Emperor Palpatine is dead. He also shares a final message delivered by a non-sentient being who displays the message via a facial hologram of the Emperor. It is the first she learns of Operation Cinder. While she doesn't know the intent of the Operation, she learns that despite the death of the Emperor, Admiral Versio fully intends to carry it out. The messenger has information regarding the first target, but Iden is sent away with new assignments before she could learn anything further. Objectives *Eliminate Rebel Squads *Eliminate Officers *Reach Platform 4 *Defend the Corvus ( the ship has a health bar) *Destroy the Starfighters Weapons Avaliable * E-11 * A280 * Blurrg-1120 * TL-50 * A280-CFE * DLT-19X * DLT-19 * RK-3 * DLT-20A * A280C Star Cards Unlocked * Killstreak Vanguard * Disruption * Flash Grenade * Shield Walkthrough Ground Commander Iden Versio, Agent Hask and Agent Meeko have been sent to the surface of Endor. The plan is to remove the Rebel threat and restore the Death Star's shield generators that are on the planet's surface. Once on the surface, Versio discovers that a Rebel recovery team is already on the planet which meant that the ones responsible for the destruction of the shields have already completed their task and left. Versio informs the Admiral and is given new orders. Eliminate the Rebels and return to the Corvus. The Emperor's mission must not fail. Shortly after leaving the starting area, players will come across a Supply Crate that will allow them to change weapons and loadouts when accessed. Tip: Loadouts are changed by equipping earned Star Cards. Keep in mind that Versio has a default loadout that will be overwritten by the cards and the previous abilities will no longer be available until the card is removed by the player via accessing a Supply Crate or the mission ends. Scan for enemies (if not replaced by another trait. See previous tip). There will be multiple Rebels in several locations. Try taking the groups out one at a time to avoid unnecessary crossfire. The ID10's ability to neutralize small groups of enemies will be very useful here. After the Rebels have been eliminated, a new marker will be available. Reach that spot to start a new cutscene. Versio, Hask, and Meeko briefly discuss tactics, but before they can settle on anything. the Death Star explodes in the sky, catching their attention and changing their plans. Continue forward and eradicate any Rebel forces encountered. When the next heavy group of Resistance is located, they are in combat with a team of Stormtroopers. The Troopers are shocked (and thrilled) to see Inferno Squad and will help eliminate Rebel forces. After this group is defeated, continue on further. The next group will include Officers who carry higher caliber weapons and do more damage. Fortunately head-shots will eliminate them just as quickly. Players should make them a priority. Past this group the player will locate a weapon case with a Rocket Launcher. Pick this up. It will be accessible via another key/button (F2 for PC and Left D-pad for controller). Continue through a crack in a large rock. The player will reach a tower surrounded by Rebels. They have taken control of the tower and the AT-ST. Destroy the walker by attacking it. Use the Rocket Launcher and aim it at the walker's weak spot (the back of their 'heads') to take it down faster. Shooting it with blaster will work as well but will take a bit longer. Eliminate the walker and the Rebels, then take the elevator up the tower to reach Platform 4. Here players will locate more enemies and three TIE Fighters. Eliminate the Rebels before they can ground the ships. (An achievement can be unlocked here. There is a weapons crate with the Barrage in it. Pick it up and eliminate five enemies with it to earn the "Balance Point" achievement.) Hask will take the first and head for the Corvus. Meeko takes the second ship and the player (Versio) the third. Air Once in space, follow Del Meeko towards the Corvus. The Corvus is under heavy fire and the engines are damaged. Defend the ship and eliminate Rebel flyers while the repair crew gets the engines going. The ship has a health bar that will deplete as it takes damage. ''Tip:The TIE fighter is equipped with an Afterburner, Proton Torpedoes and a Laser Barrage. Like most loadouts, they have a cooldown period after each use. Players can speed up or slow down the speed of the TIE fighter using movement keys/buttons. '' After the Corvus gets it's engines online, Versio is commanded to meet her father on The Eviscerator. Here he informs her that the Emperor is dead. He also shares a final message delivered by a non-sentient being who displays the message via a facial hologram of the Emperor. Collectible locations Gallery Star Wars Battlefront II - The Eviscerator.png|The Eviscerator - Imperial Class II Star Destroyer Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Campaign Missions of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Campaign of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)